Welcome Home
by PurpleLittleLady
Summary: "Welcome home." she said softly and he smiled against her neck. He definitely loved coming back home. Warning: lemony goodness. Mature readers only.


Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own Naruto or these characters.

* * *

The sunset was beautiful, full of red, orange, navy, and violet. The last light of the sun shone through the trees in a small garden at the Hyuuga compound. It was a place that was unofficially given to her, a place she could get away from the horrors of her missions and the stressfulness of the clan politics. She leaned her elbows down on the windowsill of the tiny shed and sighed as she looked over her garden and into the sunset. She heard the door of the shed open and close but after sensing him long before he entered her shed, she didn't bother turning around. He was a welcomed visitor.

"How did your mission go?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes gazing outside. He didn't reply. A small frown appeared on her face, his silence usually indicated a negative answer to her question. She knew how much a failed mission, especially one where a teammate was injured or died, affected him. She was about to turn around, to hold him in her arms when she felt him move right behind her, his hands on her hips. A wall of warmth was at her back, she expected his embrace, for some reason it brought him peace when she was in his arms. However her cheeks immediately turned pink when she felt one of his warm hands went through the folds of her yukata, touching her stomach.

"Neji?" she asked him softly, feeling her stomach tremble at his touch. He moved his lips close to her ear, and whispered for her to be silent. She felt him move even closer to her as both of his hands were parting the lower part of her yukata and diving slowly inside her panties. Her heart slammed in her chest as he moved her feet apart with his own, opening her thighs to his touch. She clutched at the windowsill with her hands as he parted her feminine lips with one hand, exposing her to be caressed by his other hand. His fingers stroked her as one thumb circled around that sensitive nob of flesh.

"Neji…wha…"

"Shhh." He whispered to her again and she shivered, his hot breath on her ear. His fingers continued to trace her opening as his thumb continued to play with her. She could feel her whole face was on fire, her ivory eyes pinned to a vine twining around the branch of a tree, but her gaze was pulled inward, her full attention on the things he was doing to her. His thumb stopped teasing her and now pressed against her. She bit her lip from crying out when he varied the pressure and slowly started to sink a finger into her. She could feel her muscles contract as liquid ran down his hand.

"Don't make a sound Hinata." He whispered to her again, slowly pulling his finger out only to add a second on when he pushed back into her and keeping the pulsing pressure from his thumb. She heard him but couldn't understand what he said, she wasn't able to think anymore. Her heart thundered in her chest and she rolled her head back against him as he thrust his fingers into her.

"Someone is walking by." He warned her, she opened her eyes to see a young Branch member walking on the other side of the garden. Hinata fought to control her blush as she gazed at them but Neji didn't stop his administrations. Instead he only added a third finger to her and started to speed up his pace, his other hand now playing with that sensitive nob of flesh, pinching it, pulling it, pushing it, flicking it. Her body trembled even more as she tried her best to look normal.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it Neji-san?" The Branch member asked. She couldn't believe it! They were stopping to talk to Neji, how long was she going to have to endure this?! Neji's pace increased again, her knuckles were white as she gripped the windowsill even harder, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

"Yes, a welcoming sight after a long mission." Neji replied. She was shocked again, he sounded completely normal! And she was falling to pieces in his arms.

"Your garden is very exquisite, Hinata-sama." The Branch member stated, turning their attention to her. How in the world was she supposed to answer, she could barely stop herself from moaning. She clenched her teeth as she tried to catch her breath, his fingers plunged into her quickly and her hips bucked in response.

"Ah!...Y-yes…thank…you." She squealed breathlessly, her mind going blank.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama? You look really red, you aren't sick are you?" The Branch member asked, concerned. But she just couldn't answer this time, she could feel herself close to the edge…too close. She was no longer in control of her body. She leaned forward with her head down, her hips quickly moving, meeting his fingers, her eyes closed at the pleasure and embarrassment.

"I'll take care of her." She heard Neji said behind her, "Were you on your way somewhere?" She didn't hear their response but saw them leave from the corner of her eye. She cried out in shock when he pulled his fingers from her, but then she was suddenly spun around and pinned to the wall beside the window. His mouth immediately covered her, his tongue penetrating her lips at the same time he thrust his fingers back into her. She threw her arms about his shoulders and lifted her left leg up, wanting more. He hooked his right arm under her knee and pulled it even higher as he pleasured her. Her lips burned with passion as his tongue plunged into her in time with his fingers, her hands slid down and gripped the front of his vest as she kissed him back. His hand was dripping wet from her and he could feel her walls start to squeeze his fingers as her hips wildly met his rhythm. He could tell she was about to lose it. He broke the kiss, heard her panting for breath, and moved his mouth to her ear.

"I missed you." He whispered. She moaned loudly as her pleasure burst forth, her inner walls spasming against his fingers as her whole body trembled. His fingers continue to thrust into her short and fast, in time with her spasms. She moaned over and over again as her mind was completely washed with colors, heat, and pleasure. It seemed to go on forever before she finally collapsed limply in his arms.

"I take it you missed me too." Neji stated more than asked as he lowered her leg back down and slowly pulled his hand from between her leg. She could feel her wetness on her inner thighs as she watched him lick his fingers before wiping them on his pants. Despite the powerful climax she had just experienced her eyes were still filled with hunger as she watched him. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their lower bodies together, knowing she could feel him hard against her. She shuttered as she moved to drag her lips against his neck.

"More." She whispered as she nipped his skin gently. He smiled as he took her hand and led her to the wooden chest where her gardening tools were kept. He sat down and pulled her to straddle his legs. He moved his hands to undo his pants, but she quickly grabbed them and placed them on her hips. She wanted to do it. He was right, she had missed him and after pleasuring her, she felt bold. She wanted to bring him as much pleasure.

Leaning forward, she kissed him sweetly, gently, unhurried and she worked his pants. When she finally freed him, she trailed her lips to his neck as her fingers massaged him. She felt his hands on her hips tighten as he sighed. She grasped his sac gently in one hand as her thumb pressed and circled his tip, moist and wet. Letting go of his sac, her damp hand clasped his shaft and started to pump up and down while her other hand continued its attention to his tip. He let out a shuttering breath and she could see his cheeks turn pink.

"Look at me." she whispered against him before sitting up. Tilting his head forward, he gazed at her. At the bottom of his vision, he could see her hands pleasure him, but it was her eyes that took up most of his gaze. Her eyes were clear, revealing an intense hunger. A look, he knew, that could only be brought on by him. He gasped as her hands squeezed him, her tongue peeking out and licking her lips. She leaned forward and straddled high on him, brushing her lips lightly against his, teasing. He sucked in his breath when his tip could feel her hot and wet flesh. With her hands still on him, she moved his tip back and forth across her flesh, circling, drenching him, teasing him.

"Hinata." He said her name roughly, coming out as a growl. He could feel her lips smile against his and her tongue dove into his mouth before quickly retreating. He responded by plunging his tongue into her mouth and she finally rewarded him. He groaned into her mouth when she finally led him into her. He had let her play with him, given her control but the moment he was fully buried in her his control shattered. It had been too long since the last time.

He ripped the yukata off of her, pulled out of her, stood, turned her over and plunged into her from behind. She cried out in shock, but then moaned, her arms on the wooden chest holding herself up. He wanted to be gentle, he wanted to take his time, but as his hands gripped her waist his hips pounded against hers in a fast and wild pace. She was hot, she was tight, she was heaven. His heart slammed against his ribs as he pushed in and out of her. Her arms trembled from his force, but the friction was amazing and his pace was exactly what she wanted. And thanks to his earlier work on her, she was able to think a little more clearly and listened to his panting breath behind her. He lowered down and trailed his hands up to grab her breasts, squeezing them in his hands, his lips on her back. She could tell he was coming close to the edge. Wanting to bring him satisfaction, she squeezed her inner muscles, milking him, massaging them.

"Ahhh Hinata!" He moaned loudly against her back before pulling them down to the floor and turning her over so that now she was on her back with him above her. She smiled as she wrapped her legs around him and met his hard thrusts, her walls still clutching at him. He moaned again as his fingers interlaced with hers, pinning them above her head. He buried his face in her neck and chanted her name over and over. Then grabbing both her hands into one of his hands, he trailed his other hand down between their bodies, playing again with that nob of flesh. She moaned as she arched against him powerfully.

"Fall apart with me." He whispered in her ear. She cried out from her second climax, his pumping furious, before his body turned rigid as he was sent into orgasm. Collapsing on top of her, he laid still for several moments his pounding heart slowly coming back to a normal rhythm. After a while he felt her hands gently trail through his long hair and caress his sweat soaked back. He sighed as he held her tightly, wishing they could be even closer than they already were.

"Welcome home." She said softly and he smiled against her neck. He definitely loved coming back home.

* * *

AN: Ok! Not my first lemon or oneshot ever, but it is the first piece I've written and completed in a LONG time. Hope you guys enjoyed it, it would be nice to know that my writing skills haven't gotten too rusty. I welcome compliments, cheesecake, and constructive criticism. If you're going to leave a flaming review about how you don't like the pairing, then just reread it and put in the pairing you do like. I'm sure it'll work out fine. You're not a dragon so don't breathe fire :)


End file.
